


Shorty

by Lynx212



Series: Everyday Romance - Inuyasha/Bankotsu - AU [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Boys In Love, Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha makes an amusing observation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorty

Inuyasha never considered himself tall. No, not at all. Tall was reserved for people like, Sesshoumaru. However, as his lover roasted the quail over the fire there was no denying it.

Bankotsu was short.

The top of his head barely came to Inuyasha's chin. A realization that made Inuyasha chuckle. Bankotsu was busy cleaning his weapon when he asked, "What's so funny?"

His halberd was even taller than him end to end, "Just watching you, Shorty."

Inuyasha barely ducked the swipe at his head. Thank Kami he was a demon and his hair would grow back in a few days.


End file.
